Computer systems employ various techniques in order to provide improved user interfaces. One such technique is the ability to receive various forms of input in addition to physical inputs such as those from a controller, keyboard, and/or mouse. For example, a system may have the ability to receive a voice-based input. These systems, however, often require the user to say specific keywords and commands, which may not be intuitive when communicating with the system. Moreover, these systems may employ a delay before responding to a voice-based input in order to confirm that the user's intended command is completed. These delays, however, may be frustrating in instances where a user expects an immediate feedback. Accordingly, traditional voice-based input systems often provide an unsatisfying user experience.